This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We would like to investigate the role of hematocrit in the genesis of arterial diseases using computational fluid dynamics approach. Current epidemiological and clinical studies show hematocrit level as one factor contributing to the genesis of arterial diseases. However, such findings lacks support of fundamental explanation. We use Navier Stock's equation and various blood rheology models to depict the flow dynamics and make analysis on how the flow behavior affects the onset of arterial diseases. Findings in this study provides theoretical explanation to earlier clinical and epidemiological findings to arterial diseases which are known to be one of the principal cause of death in the world.